Fifty Thoughts
by Shadow Countess
Summary: Their first meeting was a blessing on appearance and a curse in disguise. It had brought them together, granted them joy, but their parting by death gave them the pain they neither had nor wanted to know about. Soifon x Yoruichi; 50 word themes, alpha set


**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all related concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing save this plot. This set came from Team YoruSoi's forum, put up by CaptainYoruichi.

**

* * *

**

**Fifty Thoughts**  
_A Soifon & Shihouin Yoruichi 50 Themes Set_

**_By Shadow Countess_**

**~.~.~.~**

_**They had so much, yet they had so little. They had everything, yet they had nothing. Their being together was a contradiction in itself, because a cat can't love a bee, a goddess can't love a mortal. Or at least, that's how the laws of nature work. But they won't let the law bend their will. Instead, they will bend the law with their will. And a contradiction happens in the most beautiful way possible.**_

**~.~.~.~**

**#1 Comfort**

As she held her Little Bee's limp body in her arms, blood streaming from her injuries down their dark clothes, she realized she needed nothing more than her Little Bee comforting her, telling her that everything was alright.

**#2 Kiss**

Slowly, shakily, she pressed a kiss, sweet and gentle, to Soifon's cold lips, all the while wanting her to open her eyes and say hi.

**#3 Soft**

Her Little Bee's lips were soft, tender, and delicious when pressed against her full ones.

**#4 Pain**

As she watched her Little Bee's serene countenance, she felt pain, sharp and acute, tearing through her, hurting her heart worse than any battle wounds.

**#5 Potatoes**

She thought back to the days when she wheedled her Little Bee to eat more while trying to shove a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, only for it to end up splattered on the walls of Urahara Shouten.

**#6 Rain**

She recounted the days when the rain was so beautiful, so magical, so tragical, as it poured from the gray, open heavens down onto them as they lay in the sakura grove that was their personal training ground.

**#7 Chocolate**

She would miss the days of spiking her Little Bee's hot chocolate with sleeping pills so that she would get some much-needed sleep.

**#8 Happiness**

She knew that, when she saw her Little Bee's look of angelic innocence when sleeping, when she saw her Little Bee's look of concentration during training, when she saw her Little Bee's look of carefreeness while laughing, she felt nothing but unbound happiness.

**#9 Telephone**

At times like this, she would give anything and everything to teach her Little Bee, who was too dumb to learn the first time, how to use a telephone despite the frustration she would suffered, so that she could call her as and when she wanted to.

**#10 Ears**

She wanted to tease her Little Bee over how she wasn't supposed to hear because 'bees don't have ears'.

**#11 Name**

And now, thinking back, the days spent forcing her Little Bee to come up with a nickname for her 'cause 'Yoruichi-sama' was too formal had been so much fun.

**#12 Sensual**

When her mind stopped whirring, allowing her to think, she realized that there were things she had missed with her Little Bee, and the feeling of pleasure was one of them.

**#13 Death**

There were things that go beyond death, and she knew that the love she felt for her Little Bee was one of them.

**#14 Sex**

And, with a faint blush, she noted that there too were things that she wanted to do with her Little Bee, and the process of beautiful bonding was one of them.

**#15 Touch**

She skimmed the tips of her fingers over the contours of her Little Bee's porcelain features, graced her thumb over the closed eyelids, and touched a kiss to her Little Bee's forehead.

**#16 Weakness**

Everyone who said that Shihouin Yoruichi, former Onmitsukidou Commander, Second Division's taichou, head of the Shihouin clan, and Goddess of Flash, had no weakness were wrong because she had a weakness, and it was her Little Bee.

**#17 Tears**

Before her betrayal, she seldom cried, but in the past century, she had cried over and over again and, just like now, all the tears shed was for her Little Bee.

**#18 Speed**

Because never again will she find someone who can match up to her remarkable speed.

**#19 Wind**

Because never again will she feel the wind rushing at her face, playing with her locks, as she challenged her Little Bee to a game of tag.

**#20 Freedom**

With a sob, she noted that she had failed her Little Bee: even till her death, she couldn't let her experience freedom, couldn't give her freedom, couldn't even teach her what freedom was.

**#21 Life**

Contrary to common beliefs, Shihouin Yoruichi's life was far from great: it had given her a lot, but had taken away much more.

**#22 Jealousy**

When she had joked about her Little Bee nurturing a crush for Urahara, deep down, she felt nothing but boiling jealousy.

**#23 Hands**

And she remembered calling Onmitsukidou assassins into her office, warning them to keep their hands to themselves and away from her Little Bee.

**#24 Taste**

When Onmitsukidou assassins tactfully implied that her Little Bee was a crazy ninja bitch, she told them pointedly that they were the ones with an unique taste.

**#25 Devotion**

Her Little Bee had been so devoted to her a hundred years ago, and she thought that upon her return and the ending of the Winter War, she could return that devotion.

**#26 Forever**

She thought that they could be together forever and ever, like they had sworn to be before she betrayed Seireitei and her Little Bee's heart.

**#27 Blood**

Yet, as she held onto her Little Bee's destroyed form, as blood stained her tanned skin, she knew everything was nothing but a beautiful dream.

**#28 Sickness**

Why couldn't she vow to stay with her Little Bee through sickness and through health, like some lucky souls could?

**#29 Melody**

Why couldn't she have the wedding march playing as she walked down the aisle, dressed in white, with her Little Bee?

**#30 Star**

The Magi had the Star of Bethlehem to guide them to Jesus' birthplace, so will she have her own star to guide her home, to comfort and safety?

**#31 Home**

However, even as she asked that, she knew that she could never find home again, not in Second Division's barracks, not in Urahara Shouten, because home was where her Little Bee was.

**#32 Confusion**

She was confused, because she wondered how she had survived the past century without a home.

**#33 Fear**

And she was scared, fearful, because she didn't like the prospect of being homeless, yet that's what she was.

**#34 Lightning/Thunder**

She gave a cry to the skies, wishing for lightning to strike the one who had stolen her Little Bee away from her, and to strike him again and again each time he reincarnates.

**#35 Bonds**

She was disgusted by herself for thinking this way, but she couldn't help wishing that the bonds she shared with her Little Bee wasn't this strong, so that she herself wouldn't get hurt.

**#36 Market**

And she dearly wished that love was something easy to get and easy to replace, so that she could get a new set at the nearest market.

**#37 Technology**

Though Kisuke and Kurotsuchi had claimed that technology can do everything and anything, it couldn't bring her Little Bee back to life.

**#38 Gift**

Because her Little Bee was a gift from heaven, a gift later stolen by hell, a gift that can never be replaced.

**#39 Smile**

What she wouldn't give to see that beautiful smile of hers again?

**#40 Innocence**

She felt a dagger of guilt stab at her heart: her Little Bee had lost her irreplaceable innocence, her childishness, because of her and her family.

**#41 Completion**

Maybe, when she repaid the debts she owed her Little Bee, her heart would be at peace.

**#42 Clouds**

The clouds were a deep shade of gray, the color of her Little Bee's eyes, as though she watching her up in heaven.

**#43 Sky**

And the skies cried, rain pouring down, as though her Little Bee was crying over their separation up in heaven.

**#44 Heaven**

And one day, she would go to heaven to join her Little Bee, to find eternal peace.

**#45 Hell**

And if she ended up in hell because of her sins, she would battle the monsters and find a path to heaven, no matter how impossible it seems.

**#46 Sun**

The sun was supposed to be the all powerful, and her Little Bee had called her the sun, so why couldn't she protect the one person she wanted and needed to protect?

**#47 Moon**

And her Little Bee was the moon, always there, not always visible, and always so beautiful, so tender, so wonderful.

**#48 Waves**

She raised a hand and waved to the skies, hoping that her Little Bee could see her because although her body was still in her arms, her pure soul was already up there.

**#49 Hair**

Pressing one last kiss to her Little Bee's dark tresses, she sighed and readied for the inevitable farewell.

**#50 Supernova**

When her Little Bee's spiritual particles scattered into the air, she couldn't help noticing that they were brighter than the brightest supernova, and infinitely more beautiful.

**

* * *

Authoress' Note:** This is my first time working on a 50 themes set, and I really have no idea how it works. I thought 50 disjointed sentences would be easy to craft, until I decided to join them into a one-shot with a vague plot. Now, I would definitely cry and stone Tite-san if he dare think of letting Soifon die, but I decided to give it a go here. I know some sentences are too long, some are too disjointed, and others are too vague, but I really couldn't come up with anything better.

Anyways, this too is my first YoruSoi fic, and I'm really, really new to said fandom, so feel free to review and criticize as you deem fit. I'm open to critiques so long they're objective and constructive. Anonymous reviews are welcomed too! Thank you.


End file.
